En Cámara Lenta
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: La vida, sin Newt, simplemente no era posible. (slash Hermann /Newton, regaritou para Hessefan, dedicado a Blairtrabbit. Sí, así como suena. muerte de un personaje, angst, fluff y desesperanza.)


Hermann abrió los ojos. Primero, el dulce esfuerzo de hacerlo, detrás del cansancio. Luego, los descubrimientos lentos; la prótesis nueva, tildando en su cadera, la ausencia de dolor físico, la calidez de la manta, el rumor del viento afuera. Y es que estaba nevando.

De golpe, el otro dolor, el interminable de la pérdida.

Newton…

_—¡No le hagan más daño, por Jove!_

_—Está fuera de su jurisdicción, doctor Gottlieb. Déjenos actuar._

_—¡Todos aquí sabemos que son unos incompetentes y terminarán por matarlo!_

_—Usted no es médico, doctor._

_—Y usted es un carnicero ¡Le ordeno que lo suelte o lo reportaré personalmente al Mariscal Hansen!_

_—Fue él quien nos envió, precisamente, doctor. Si no me deja ejecutar mi trabajo, lo anestesiaré, incluso contra su voluntad. El doctor Newton está sufriendo una sobrecarga neuronal severa, propiciada por el Drift. Es necesario que le mantengamos inconsciente o sufrirá mucho dolor._

_—Sólo buscan ponerlo a dormir, como un cachorro herido ._

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué?

_Un pinchazo en su cuello. Y la sensación de hundirse._

Cuando Newton murió –o quizá antes de morir- la parte que los unía, que los hacía uno, no se despegó y arrastró en su oscuridad a Hermann y éste se dejó llevar.

La vida, sin Newt, simplemente no era posible.

Como vivir en la Luna sin oxígeno o intentar correr sin pies. Hermann quiso reírse de esa ocurrencia; si no tenías pies, te los harían de acero, que la ciencia puede vencerlo todo y no nos detenemos por nada, si es que es posible que se haga.

Sea un pecado mortal o una invención de la curiosidad humana, no nos detenemos.

El rostro frente a él (si así podía llamársele) era simpático y Hermann no podía calificarlo de impasible, pese a su mecanicidad.

Striker Eureka recibió los rayos del sol, sobre la puerta superior del silo y Hermann sintió que le guiñaba un ojo impersonal y enorme, mirando desde su cama de hospital.

El 'ahem' femenino lo hizo volverse. Vanessa tenía muchos días despierta y llorando o esas eran las huellas en su rostro. Hermann no podía ni siquiera comenzar a analizar el absoluto desconocimiento que sentía ahora por su esposa.

Ella sonrió, con esa dulzura que antes le habría cortado el aliento y que ahora parecía meramente una sonrisa bella, en una mujer muy hermosa, pero no más.

Vanessa tomó una de sus manos y la besó. Herman sintió el corazón quebrársele, nuevamente, con la pregunta inacabable ¿Dónde estaba Newton y qué hacía él ahí?

—Newton no soportó el Drift con el bebé de Otachi, mi amor. Tú te salvaste. La idea de ambos salvó al mundo— ella sonrió, los ojos llenos de lágrimas— y estás vivo. Ambos lo estamos…

Hermann se escuchó a sí mismo repetir la pregunta. Una y otra vez. Como un loco que grita al abismo y el eco de su propia voz desesperada le responde.

Nada.

Ninguna respuesta.

Newton no estaba y ¿Cómo carajos había logrado Raleigh volver a la costa de Alaska, conduciendo el sólo a Gipsy Danger? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a la pérdida de Yancey? ¿Cómo es que no había muerto instantáneamente?

¿Cómo podía detener esta especie de carga, lava derretida dentro de los límites de su piel y su mente, convirtiéndolo en cenizas y en una masa de dolor supurante que aullaba?

Vanessa miró al médico y éste, a Hansen.

El Mariscal se mordió los labios por un segundo y asintió. El médico simplemente añadió una inyección en el IV de Hermann y le entregó dos píldoras blancas a una Vanessa bañada en llanto.

—Debe disolverlas en su boca. Lo distraerán de cualquier sensación exterior.

El Procedimiento de Eutanasia se aplicaba a muy pocos y éstos pocos, casi siempre eran de los pilotos sobrevivientes que no daban muestras de recuperarse de la pérdida de su pareja, en el Enlace.

_Hermann no sintió nada. Ni la gloria ni el infierno._

_Los labios helados de alguien, en su frente, lo despertaron, de nuevo. Ilusión de tatuajes de mil colores. Un mundo hecho ruinas; estaba en el Enlace Fantasma, ese trozo teórico que siempre habían especulado, aquel lugar adonde había ido a parar el alma de Stacker Pentecost y de los Kaidanovsky y de Chuck Hansen y de los Wei y tantos y tantos pilotos…_

_Hermann no era creyente. Pero era científico y nunca negaría las pruebas de una teoría, frente a él._

_Tomando la mano –helada, de un azul kaiju brillante- de Newton, lo abrazó y se perdió en su boca, enredándose en el beso, en su cuerpo desnudo, ahogándose en el alivio de una sed permanente, desesperada, querida, pese a todo._

_El amor es una muerte en cámara lenta; debemos filmarlo en ese formato o no podremos apreciar sus matices, pensó, acariciando con su lengua el interior de la boca de Newton, escuchando al mismo tiempo su risa y su voz y sus interminables discusiones y el brillo de sus ojos verdes…_

-0-

En otra cabina, el hombre —mayor, cubierto de canas, de aspecto distinguido- dio un sorbo a su té

—¿Está seguro, doctor?

—Completamente, doctor Gottlieb. Pese a su muerte, el cerebro de su hijo sigue funcionando.

Lars Gottlieb sonrió diabólicamente.

—Bien. Manténganlo vigilado. La Brecha podría volver a abrirse y aunque deploro la lealtad que tenía mi hijo por ese pobre loco tatuado, debemos reconocer que nos salvaron el trasero, al menos esta vez. Puede retirarse.

-0-

Vanessa contó las pulsaciones, hasta que se detuvieron. Besó los labios amoratados y fríos –tan dulces, tan amados- y lo cubrió con la manta, tapando su rostro, aguantando el pinchazo de celos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

¡Maldito loco! ¡Te lo llevaste! Espero que lo pasen bien, Newton. O iré al mismísimo limbo y te romperé el alma…

Sólo el aire helado le respondió. Afuera, comenzaba a anochecer.

Salió, dando un portazo.

-0-0-

_Trozo inspirado principalmente por la destrucción que ha hecho Blairtrabbit en su maravilloso 'Occam's Razor', aunque éste fic no tiene NADA que ver con el de ella, y utilizando la música de Steven -otra vez- en su encarnación de No-Man, tomado del álbum Schoolyard Ghosts, esa cosa tremenda llamada "All sweet Things";_  
_ watch?v=1jC4f_6sEY8_


End file.
